Robin Hood and His Lady Marian
by Jadeling
Summary: One shot, someone's thoughts over a certain couple. The title is a clue to the pairing.


_Disclaimer: I don't own s-Cry-ed; never have, never will. I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. s-Cry-ed was created by Yosuke Kuroda and Yasunari Toda._

_Author's Notes: What can I say; s-Cry-ed has become my new obsession as of late. If you can't guess the coupling, I suggest you read the title again._

**Robin Hood and His Lady Marian**

He smiled as he read the headlines once more. He remembered the reporters swarming around him during the past of week asking stupid questions. He sipped his tea quietly as he placed the paper back on to the table. Of course he was worried, of course he was frantic. But did he doubt she'd be found alive?

Of course not.

Because somehow he knew. He knew that _he_ would bring her back alive and safe. Just like he knew that the two of them would make a good match. Even if he did deny it all those years ago, he really was thinking that far in advance. Why else would he allow her to go alone to the Lost Ground in the first place?

Taking another sip, he turned his head and looked out the window of his building. He could see across the water and could make out the coast of the Lost Ground. He wondered if they knew what the young people of the Mainland called them. His lips quirked again in a smile; it was very amusing, and he did not think that the two of them would like being compared to such legendary figures.

Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

There were similarities between them, and he wasn't just thinking about the initials in the first names.

Both heroes came from wealthy, respectable families and were forced to become "outlaws" when confronted with the evils and corruption running throughout the established justice system. They both found a way to flee from capture and to begin again, fought the injustice they saw. They overturned a corrupted administration, and maintained their sense of honor.

Both heroines came from the supposed opposite side, were considered to be too innocent, too fragile to handle the realities of the life outside of their gilded cages. They both proved that they were stronger than first believed, that their idealism was something to be admired and not scorned. They overcame their opposition with compassion, not force.

And both heroes rescued their ladies from uncouth men.

All that was needed was a happy ending. That would be something more difficult to obtain, but hopefully not impossible to achieve.

Right now, he could settle with knowing she was safe and that _he _was there to ensure it.

He started to take another sip of tea when a buzzing noise interrupted him. He sighed knowing that his moment of solitude was over. Reaching over his desk, he pushed the button on his intercom, "Yes, Inoe-san?"

"I'm sorry, Kiryu-san, but the press conference is scheduled to begin in one hour, and I believe the main questions will not be on your newest investment."

"Thank you. I'm sure the public relations department has a statement made."

"Yes, sir. Will you like to read it now?"

"No, I'll read it in the car. Inform my driver that I'm on my way."

"Yes, sir."

He stood up, put on his jacket and paused for a moment before picking up the paper again, and left the office.

The article read. "Kiryu Heiress Found by Alter User Tairen: After 10 days of searching Miss. Mimori Kiryu was found alive by Mr. Ryuhou Tairen, Alter User and former officer of HOLY, along with Mr. Asuka Tachibana, another Alter User and former officer of HOLY, and a Miss. Kanami Yuta. Two suspects are charged with kidnapping and attempted murder, though other charges are expected to come down on them by the end of the week. A third suspect was killed at the scene.

Kiryu was the latest victim in a series of murder/abductions of young women on the Lost Ground. In the past month, four other women on four separate occasions were abducted from their cars after leaving their place of work. Kiryu had finished her day at a free clinic she runs with Asuka Tachibana and his wife Cammy Tachibana when she was abducted. A full-scale search was instigated once it became known that the Heiress of the Kiryu fortune went missing, but all efforts came up empted handed until last night.

Details of her rescue are still sketchy, but sources claim that the third suspect who died was a Native Alter. Sources also state of a major altercation between the third suspect and Tairen.

Neither Mimori Kiryu nor Ryuhou Tairen could be reached to make public statements at this time."

* * *

_Jadeling's Notes: It's four in the morning and it kind of just came to me._


End file.
